


Дым на двоих

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banners & Icons, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Для аватарок использованы арты камрада Dejavidetc, разрешение получено.Для анона, просившего крокороси, вместе с фикомДым и порох.Аватарки 150 х 150, до 72 кб.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156595
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко





	Дым на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Для аватарок использованы арты камрада Dejavidetc, разрешение получено.  
> Для анона, просившего крокороси, вместе с фиком [Дым и порох](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073996).  
> Аватарки 150 х 150, до 72 кб.

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
1 |  2 |  3  
---|---|---  
4 |  5 |  6  
7 |  8 |  9  
10 |  11 |  12  
13 |  14 |  15  
16 |  17 |  18


End file.
